


Prompt #3 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clones, Dystopia, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #3 (90-Prompt Challenge)Genre: Fantasy / DystopianDecember 14, 2020Prompt Idea: Your fellow clone tries to convince you now is the time to escapeSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #3 (90-Prompt Challenge)

"Change of plans. We're leaving tonight." Liv whispered at me. "Move it, Tulip."

My mouth almost dropped from the sudden news. In the dingy quarters we shared with two others, I eyeballed the red panic button on the wall.

"W-w-we were supposed to go next week," I said weakly, eyeballing the button and wondering how fast I could slam it before Liv pounced on me. I thought we were escaping in a weeks time. At least that's what I told the head of Security, so they would be there to catch us escaping through the west end tunnel. I was assured our group would be caught and only a mild punishment would be doled out to Liv (nothing harsh). The Custodians wanted to discover the members of our group who would dare break the rules and most importantly find the spy in their ranks. 

And of course, I would be left alone and given small rewards -- like extra days in the garden -- for my loyalty.

"We have to go now!" Liv hissed.

I could not believe when Liv first told me about her plan. How did she think we would be able to break out of this facility and survive out in the Wasteland. And they would hunt us down as well. Not only did the idea seem foolhardy, but impossible. 

I tried to reason with her but she refused to listen. Liv insisted she knew our Genuine Human was sick and the Custodians would need to do a Harvesting soon. She insisted this time the procedure would be serious and we needed to escape right away. I argued perhaps the doctors would simply remove something we could survive. Liv had the stronger liver -- she could survive giving a portion of it up. My kidneys filtered optimally and I would be fine donating one of them. 

I attempted to sway her now. "Maybe they will just take something we don't need."

"I doubt they are thinking of a hair transplant," Liv said dryly.

"Look at Isla," I blurted. "She's back to normal. She did a Harvesting and she's fine!"

"Wearing a patch where her right eye used to be!"

"It's our purpose and duty," I recited the pledge drilled into our memory from the time we were young. "We are Imitations. We exist and are beneath the Genuines. We owe them. They are real."

Liv raised her hand and balled it tightly. At first I thought she was going to hit me but she just shook her fist.

"Did they harvest your brain when I wasn't around?" She hissed. "I'm real. You're real. We have just as much reason to be here as anyone."

"We have to follow the rules!"

"I'm running away!" Liv said. "They'll have to catch me first if they want any part of me. Here's the truth. They want my heart, Tulip. And if they can't harvest me, they'll go for second or third best. They'll harvest you."

The door opened suddenly and a small heart shape face appeared behind the door. The face looked identical to ours except for an eye patch. 

"The Custodians are still on patrol," Isla said. "What are you both waiting for?"

Before I could think it through, I panicked and lunged for the alarm button on the wall.


End file.
